


Wisdom Teeth

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [17]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anesthesia, Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, Dex has his hands full, Future Fic, M/M, Mon Petit Chou universe compliant, Nursey is high post-surgery, Painkillers, Post-surgery recovery, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex is charged with taking care of Nursey after surgery to have his wisdom teeth removed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: "It really hurts..."

Nursey moaned as he rested in the recovery room. "It really hurts..." He had had four wisdom teeth removed, and Dex was there to take him home.

" _How?_ You have enough painkillers in you to kill a horse," Dex said with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't feel _anything_..."

"Ya think?"

"I dreamed I married you," Nursey confessed, his head lolling to one side. He reached out to touch Dex's face, but it ended up closer to a poke in the cheek. "We had a house with a little frog porch and we sat there holding hands."

"A frog porch?"

"On the house."

"Do you mean _front_ porch?"

"Yeah."

Dex grinned. "Okay, dopey. I think it's time to get you home." He patted Nursey's arm gently before standing to grab his hoodie from the back of the chair.

"I was so happy, you know? I really like you, you're beautiful. I only chirp 'cuz I wanna tell you but ssscared of reaction."

"You're scared of how I would react? Really?"

Nursey had already moved on to the next part of his drug-induced confession. "The other day when I was writing a poem? It wasn't a poem. I wrote 'Derek Poindexter' over and over and over..."

Dex grinned again. He felt really bad for Nursey, but this was too funny. "Yeah? That's pretty sneaky, Nurse."

"Where's the nurse?"

"Nurse is your name. Remember? Derek Nurse. _The_ nurse will be back any minute. She went to grab a wheelchair so we can get you home."

"My legs?!"

"Your legs are fine. That's just regular procedure to take you out in a wheelchair after surgery."

A tear rolled down Nursey's cheek. "Why'd you say I have no legs?" He whimpered.

Dex let out a soft sigh and pet Nursey's head. "I never said that, Nursey."

"Where's the nurse?"

" _You_ are Nurse."

"I'm the Nurse?!"

Dex chuckled. "Yeah, you did your own surgery. Very impressive."

"Impressed enough to marry me?"

The nurse entered the room and spoke quietly to Dex for a minute about being careful getting him out of the car. "For sure. I've got a couple friends waiting on standby in case they're needed, but I'll be with him the whole time anyway."

"He told me I dinn't have legs!!"

"Shh, I'm talking to the nurse."

"I'm a nurse too, you know?" Nursey told the actual nurse.

Dex shushed him again and turned back to the middle aged woman. "He's really not, that's just his name."

"You should be a nurse," Nursey said, reaching out to tug on Dex's hand. "A sexy nurse..." He laughed.

Dex turned pink and tried to gently pull his hand away. He looked apologetically at the woman in front of him. "I'm so sorry about this..."

"Oh honey, this is the best part of my job." She chuckled and tapped his arm lightly.

"No!! You can't marry her I love you!"

"I'm not marrying her, I promise." Dex carefully helped Nursey's arms through the sleeves of his hoodie and zipped it part of the way.

Another few tears ran down Nursey's cheeks. "You're a Liar McLiar face."

Dex laughed louder than he meant to. Part of him regretted not catching the disaster that was post-surgery Nursey on video. It was pretty funny and bizarrely endearing, even though his heart clenched a little every time a tear escaped the other man's eye. He gave Nursey's hand a small squeeze before letting go so that the nurse could help him into the wheelchair. Dex followed closely as she wheeled Nursey out to the door, then hurried a little ahead to pull his car around.

"Are you a man?" Nursey asked once they were alone in the car.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm a man, Derek." Dex avoided calling him 'Nurse' or 'Nursey' so that they would not get caught up in the 'I'm a nurse?!' loop again. "You _know_ that."

"Or are you an angel? Cuz you look like an angel. And you smell like an angel."

"When did you smell me?" Dex grinned.

"Always."

Dex laughed. "That's not a compliment, Derek."

"It is!"

"Saying that I always smell?"

"You smell _good,_ angel."

"Hah!" Dex laughed again, shaking his head. "Easy there, cowboy."

"But I can't ride a horse!"

"What's this now?"

"Not without the right hat!" Nursey groaned in frustration. What was Dex not understanding about this? "I can't ride a horse without my cowboy hat! Jeez!"

"Do you _**own**_ a cowboy hat?"

Nursey scoffed. "Obviously they come with the horse!"

Dex glanced over at him when they stopped at a red light. "Buy a horse, get a free hat? That sounds like a great deal."

"Ugh! You don't get it!" Nursey shook his head in a exaggerated way, still not fully under control of his own body. "We should go get married!!"

"We can't do that, Derek."

"Why not?! I love you so much..."

Dex reached over and patted his arm. "Well for one, you're not allowed to sign any legal documents for at least 48 hours to be absolutely sure the drugs have left your body, _and_ \--"

"But!!!"

" _ **AND**_ we've already been married for two years," Dex finished. "Remember, babe?"

"Pfft! _Whaaat?!_ " Nursey let out a giddy laugh. "No way!"

"You don't remember?"

"I have the best memory. All the memories!"

"Yeah? So you _do_ remember our wedding?"

"... No." Nursey sniffled.

Dex glanced over in time to see more tears. "Aw, honey. You're all foggy and emotional from the drugs. Don't worry. You'll remember later, I promise." He pulled into their parking spot in the underground lot of their apartment building. "Stay still okay? I'm going to come around to the passenger side and help you out of the car. You're going to be wobbly for a while yet." Dex hurried around and carefully hooked himself under Nursey's arm to help him stand.

"Where are we?" Nursey asked as they got to the elevator.

"We're home."

"Where's the frog porch?"

Dex laughed. "None yet, but we _do_ have a balcony that you're absolutely _**not**_ allowed to go out on right now."

"But!"

"No buts."

Nursey snickered. "You said 'butts'..."

Dex shook his head with a small groan as he helped Nursey off the elevator and into their apartment, settling him in on the couch and cuddling up beside him. "You feeling okay? I made lots of nice soft food for you when you get hungry later. Soup and pudding and I can make you one of those peanut butter and jelly milkshakes like you tried at Disney World that time. Does that sound good?"

"Are you really my husband?"

"Yeah, babe. See?" Dex stretched out to grab their wedding photo from the end table. He handed it Nursey who immediately started weeping again. "Derek? Come on, it's okay." He rubbed his leg.

"It's so beautiful..." Nursey clutched the picture tightly to his chest when Dex tried to take it back. "Nooo!"

Dex chuckled softly and snuggled Nursey in closer. "Okay, you can keep that if you want. Come here, I've got you."

"So you love me?"

"Yeah. I love you, doofus."

"Is my name Derek Poindexter now?"

"Yeah, it is."

"And I'm a nurse?"

Dex sighed. It was going to be a long night.

  
***A week later***

"Hey... Did you ever tell me you were writing a poem, but actually just wrote 'Derek Poindexter' over and over on the page?"

Nursey's mouth fell open. "I, uh... What makes you think that, babe?"

"You told me after you got your wisdom teeth out," Dex said with a grin. His husband's shock was all the confirmation he needed.

Nursey sighed, admitting defeat. "Wait here." He went to their bedroom and returned a couple minutes later with a small box of his old notebooks from their university days. He sifted through the stack and pulled out a dark green book. "I wrote this, like, 4 or five months into dating you..."

Dex peered at the page Nursey showed him. "Wow."

"...This was _maybe_ not the only time I did it," Nursey admitted sheepishly.

"Aw, babe. That's so sweet and creepy..." Dex chuckled. "You're so lucky I'm only finding out about this now."

Nursey laughed. "Come on! Isn't it a _little_ bit romantic?"

Dex got up to refill his coffee cup, patting Nursey on the shoulder as he passed. "Super creepy, hun."

" _Babe~!_ "

Dex returned to the kitchen table, stopping again on the way, this time to kiss Nursey's forehead. "I love you, dork."

"Love you too, geek."

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, this was one of my favourite things to write. Nursey is so drugged up and whiney and he just needs a bunch of cuddles until he remembers he is married lol


End file.
